


Of Data and Promises

by Lithos



Series: Alternatives [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, happy birthday data pair my forever otp, inui goes to rikkai au, so self-indulgent it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithos/pseuds/Lithos
Summary: In another timeline, different events occur, reuniting a pair torn apart





	Of Data and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had planned this to be a one-shot thing, but it's growing longer than I anticipated so I split it up such that part 1 can be read as a one-shot birthday gift to my favourite TeniPuri ship, and part 2 as its continuation. 8')

Inui Sadaharu didn't know why it was such a big deal to his parents.

Sure, moving was a significant event, changing schools was a significant event, but it wasn't as if there was anything particularly _sentimental_ about it. He'd be graduating elementary school in exactly a month and he'd be leaving his friends from there _anyway_. Well, he'd _probably_ humor his parents a bit by asking about the new school he'll be attending come spring that year.

"... private school in Kanagawa.... has a high school and university division..... known for their tennis club..." he mused aloud while scribbling what he learnt about Rikkai into his current data notebook.

 _But then again, a new school would mean a new environment, a new establishment of its own hierarchies..._ with this train of thought, the young Inui sighed inwardly, _though the tennis club wouldn't be a bad choice too, though it just wouldn't be the same without Kyouju...._

"W-well, not like I need him or anything a-anyway..." he managed to protest weakly, for the sake of his childish pride.

* * *

  Inui tuned out the slow drawl of the principal’s opening speech during the entrance ceremony, instead choosing to scrawl quick notes and observations on the teachers seated to the sides of the hall.

_... Class 1-A homeroom teacher, Watanabe-sensei, ~28 Teaches math—_

_Note to self: keep an eye out for tennis club advisor and/or coach_

“With that said, **WELCOME TO RIKKAI DAI!** May you all have a fulfilling three years of junior high! I’ll now let the students’ council direct you to your classes.” The sudden booming welcome snapped Inui out of his data recording daze, just in time to catch the directions to the class 1-A classroom. He promptly grabbed his things and scurried his way over to said classroom.

* * *

Being amongst the first few in the classroom, he promptly made his way to the best (in his opinion, anyway) seat in the class. _Mmm, front row, 2 nd column from the right. _He beamed inwardly at himself, not noticing when another boy slipped into the seat next to his.

“Mmm, this _is_ a good spot. I guess we’ll be tablemates for the rest of this term, won’t we, Hakase?”

At the sound of that familiar soft voice, Inui turned his head to face directly at his new neighbour.

“ _You_ didn’t contact me for a year, 10 months and 24 days Kyouju. I’m not talking to you for that long too.” He pouted while preparing to move his things to the next desk over before realising the rest of the class has settled in, and that there were no empty seats left. Sulkily, he slid back into his seat, making sure to sit as far as he could to the opposite end of the shared desk.

* * *

 

  _Hakase, I’m sorry could you talk to me again **PLEASE!!!!!!!** (It’s been 8 days already)_

Inui took a quick glance at the note, turned to Yanagi and stuck out his tongue before resuming his note taking on a seemingly interesting lesson on simultaneous equations. This went on for the next 43 minutes until the bell rang for lunch.

“Now 1-A, as your homeroom teacher, I’d like to remind you all again to submit your club application forms by the end of the week to the class rep, Yanagi-kun. Class is dismissed!”

“Yanagi-kun, right? Have _you_ decided on which club to join?” Came a cheerful voice from somewhere behind him. A boy with messy waves held up 2 club application forms towards Renji with a bright smile. Somewhere behind him lurked a scowling boy with a black cap.

“I don’t recall having a Yukimura Seiichi in class 1-A, although I will be taking Sanada-san’s form, thank you.” Renji replied with an amused crinkle in his eyes.

 _Who’s Blue Seaweed-kun to talk to Kyouju so casually anyway,_ Inui thought with a glare in their direction, hoping to telephatically let Renji know of his _lame_ nickname for Yukimura, without talking to him of course.

“Would you two like to join us?” Renji made a vague gesture towards his and Inui’s lunch boxes on the desk, “We could talk about clubs over lunch.”

_Nooooooo don’t invite them to lunch Kyouju, I’m 47% sure our desk is too small and—_

“Uhh, Yanagi-kun? I think your desk buddy’s trying to glare holes into your head.”

“You know, Hakase, if you have any issues you could just _talk to me_ ,” He turned back to Yukimura, “Sorry, he’s still mad about something I did-“

“A year, 11 months and 2 days”

“-ago, so he’s throwing a tantrum and not talking to me. I hope you don’t mind.”

“… Oooh, okay! Gen, my lunch please!” Yukimura smiled as he took a chair to sit directly opposite Inui across their desk. “Yanagi-kun called you Hakase right?”

“That’s Inui Sadaharu to you,” He growled before running off to hide behind Renji just as Sanada flashed him a dark look for _daring_ to growl at his precious Yukimura.

They spent the rest of the lunch period discussing tennis, Rikkai’s tennis club and whether or not juice was an acceptable ingredient to be used in cooking. Inui would certainly be lying if he said he did not enjoy himself, with his resolve not to speak to Renji for the next year, 10 months and 16 days forgotten as he yelled at Renji about the pros of cold pressed juices. At the end of lunch, Yukimura left their classroom with a promise to play tennis together sometime.

* * *

 

 After their last lesson that day, the young data pair walked in companionable silence towards the train station. Averting his gaze, Inui was just about to open his mouth when-

“I’m glad I'm here…. Is what you were going to say, right?” Renji kept his tone light, “Yeah, me too. I’m glad you came to Rikkai. I’m so glad that it’s _you_.”

Unspoken, was the promise to never be apart again. Fate brought them together again against all odds, and as partners they shall stay.

**Author's Note:**

> A very Happy birthday Inui Sadaharu, and an early Birthday Yanagi Renji <3


End file.
